Asari
Appearance A typical asari individual has a blue to purple complexion. Some asari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. Some asari have facial markings, which are unique color patterns that vary for every asari. Some of these facial markings are associated with eyebrows, but the asari do not think of the markings as such themselves. In the place of head hair, asari possess semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape. These structures are rigid, and do not "flop around" as some believe. Asari also have a robust cellular regenerative system; while they do not heal faster than other species, they are known to reach over 1000 years of age. Asari blood is purple. History Early History The asari arose on Thessia, a rich world with abundant quantities of minerals that caused much of life on Thessia to exhibit psychic tendencies. Other History Much of the development of the Asari is due to the intervention of the Protheans. Upon discovering the asari, the Protheans crafted the guise of Athame, a benevolent goddess who imparted gifts of wisdom to the asari through her guides Janiri and Lucen, a deception that allowed the Protheans to rapidly accelerate asari development. The Protheans also genetically altered the asari to grant them psychic capabilities, and defended Thessia from an asteroid strike and the resource-hungry oravores. When the Protheans departed, they left a single beacon on Thessia, around which the asari later built a lavish temple devoted to Athame. This beacon contained Vendetta, a Prothean AI, and over the following centuries was the source of countless technological advances that allowed the asari to eventually become a powerful race. The beacon's existence became a closely-held state secret, as its revelation would have discredited the virtually universal belief that the asari attained such heights on their own merit. Unfortunately this beacon allowed the Eye Mother's brood to find them. Recent History After the Eye Mother's brood invaded Thessia, the Asari were forced to flee to survive. They first fled to Scarn and sought refuge with the Nebari. The majority of their race took their own lives so that their souls could be preserved within the Great Matrix that was carried by Sha'Ythosh and guarded by Justicar Seryna T'loak, so their race may be resurrected on another world. They were knocked off course from their intended target by an unknown celestial body and landed on Galea. Seryna has decided to rebuild her race on the moon of Sorin with the Nebari and Heth. Society & Culture Society Though normally considered a mono-gender race, the asari do in fact have male members of the species that are rarely seen. Because of their long lifespan, asari tend to have a "long view" not common in other races. When they encounter a new species or situation, the asari are more comfortable with an extended period of passive observation and study than immediate action. They are unfazed that some of their investments or decisions may not pay off for decades or centuries. Asari pass through three climacteric life stages, marked by biochemical and physiological changes: *The Maiden/Squire stage begins at puberty and is marked by the drive to explore and experience. Most young asari are curious and restless, and it is not uncommon for many to try their hand at dancing in bars or working as mercenaries during this time. *The Matron/Master stage of life begins around the age of 350, though it can be triggered earlier if the individual melds frequently. This period is marked by a desire to settle in one area and raise children. *The Matriarch/Patriarch stage begins around 700 years of age, or earlier if the individual melds rarely. Matriarchs become active in their community as sages and councilors, dispensing wisdom from centuries of experience. Their knowledge and guidance may be one reason why Matriarchs are rarely seen outside asari homelands. Religion The pantheistic mainstream asari religion is siari, which translates roughly as "All is one". The faithful agree on certain core truths: the universe is a consciousness, every life within it is an aspect of the greater whole, and death is a merging of one's spiritual energy back into greater universal consciousness. Siarists don't specifically believe in reincarnation; they believe in spiritual energy returning to the universal consciousness upon death will eventually be used to fill new mortal vessels. Relations Traditionally, asari spread their influence through cultural domination and intellectual superiority. They invite new species of advanced development to join the community, knowing that their ideals and beliefs will inevitably influence the existing culture. The asari tend toward communal, consensus attitudes among themselves too. Asari can mate with other species and do this in order to gain a deeper understanding of that race. Their unique physiology allows them to mate with other humanoid races and produce an asari. Ardat-Yakshi (meaning 'Demon of the Night Winds' in an old asari dialect) is a rare genetic condition in asari, specifically affecting their nervous systems. Although the condition does not harm the asari, during mating the Ardat-Yakshi's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mate's, causing hemorrhaging in the victim's brain, and ultimately death in extreme cases. As a result, the Ardat-Yakshi becomes smarter, stronger, and deadlier after each encounter. Ardat-Yakshi also have the innate ability to dominate the minds of others. Ardat-Yakshi are a disgrace to the asari culture. It is suspected that this condition is what lies at the root of the asari prejudice against purebloods. Asari Special Items *Asari Cybertech *Asari Technological Equipment *Asari Technological Armor Adventurers All adventuring asari are members of the military as they are currently rebuilding their civilization and need those adventurers to provide scouting of their new home and area. The asari military resembles a collection of tribal warrior bands with no national structure. Each community organizes its own unit as the locals see fit, and elect a leader to command them. Units from populous cities are large and well-equipped, while those from farm villages may be only a few women with small arms. There is no uniform; everyone wears what they like. The asari military is not an irregular militia, however; those who serve are full-time professionals. The average asari hunter or huntress is in the maiden or squire stage of their life and has devoted 20-30 years studying the martial arts. Asari choose to be warriors at a young age, and their education from that point is dedicated to sharpening their mind and body for that sole purpose. When they retire, they possess an alarming proficiency for killing. Hunters and Huntresses fight individually or in pairs, depending on the tactics preferred in their town. One-on-one, a they are practically unbeatable, possessing profound tactical insight, a hunter's eye, and a dancer's grace and alacrity. Psychic classes are common enough that some capability is a requirement to be trained as a huntress; lack of Psychic talent excludes a young asari from front-line military service. Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: '''+2 DEX, +2 CON, +4 CHA '''Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Asari 'Abilities: '''Disease Resistant +4, 30 ft Telepathy, Skilled (Diplomacy, Preform), Low Light Vision, Iron Will, Technologist. Alternate Racial Traits Ardat-Yakshi: Characters with this racial trait do not mate normally and will kill their partner during mating. Generally this means that the character is a outcast from the society and if they do not live in a monastery they will be hunted by all other Asari. In game terms this does very little except it allows the Asari to take the Ardat-Yakshi prestige class (if used) it also allows the asari the following poison when mating. Replaces disease resistance. *''Life-Stealing Venom: Contact; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the user's Hit Dice + the user's Constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d4 Con; cure 1 save. Asari Archetypes As the Asari are highly Psychic in nature they have several archetypes that represent this. * Asari Huntress (Archetype) * Asari Shadow * Asari Vanguard Racial Prestige Classes (Psionic) These variants are not used in a setting that does not use Psionic classes. *Ardat-Yakshi *Asari Huntress Alternate Favored Class Bonuses These bonuses are not used in a setting that does not use Psionic classes. Aegis: Add +1/4 to the aegis's customization points. Cryptic: Treat the Asari's level as 1 higher for the purposes of altered defense. Dread: Add +1/2 to the Asari's daily uses of terrors. Marksman: Add +1/3 to damage rolls made with ranged or thrown weapons when expending focus on Psionic Shot. Psion: Add +1/4 on manifester level checks to overcome power resistance. Psychic Warrior: Add +1/3 power known from the psychic warrior list. This power must be at least one level below the highest power level the psychic warrior can manifest. Soulknife: Add +1/2 to the soulknife's psychic strike damage. Tactician: Add +1/2 to the maximum number of creatures allowed in the tactician's collective. Vitalist: Add +1/2 to the maximum number of creatures allowed in the vitalist's collective. Wilder: Add 1/4 round to the duration of the wilder's surging euphoria.